Red Moon
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is not over a crossover by an Endgame for A of Pretty Little Liars and the rest of her Team Members from the show and Glee. This story is only the beginning. Brittany/Marley triangle and Emily/Mya...Santana/?
1. The Future

_Red Moon_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_The nasty cheerleader was part of two championship teams which were the Cheerios as well as New Directions and yet fear was running down her body presently. She were rather listen to FInn trying to be Mr. Schuster or Marley...Marley was chasing her..._

_Alison was Kitty's sister and loved the secrets A shared with her. One night she had Alison killed and decide to start the game of texts and the other enjoyments she's gotten from toturing Azia, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. _

_She couldn't believe that she had been found out as A and as she ran into the woods she was corner by a big black wolf. She tried to run north and then Spencer walked into the opening as Kitty walked backwards. She tripped over herself and bumped right ino Hanna who had been run over by her among other things. _

_**Paige **__was in great condition but couldn't out run two female werewolves that were hot on her trail. She fell and crawl backwards begging so loud for them to go away. Paige begged for her very life because it was surely on the line. Sugar then grabbed her by the hair and with a sadistic smile motion for the wolves to walk over. _

_Toby and Mona's life was in jeopardy as the other two members of Team A was out in the woods. Mona yelled for them to let her go and Santana punch Mona in the face. She kicked her hard in the stomach and did it again. As Toby vocalized his objection it was the Puckerman boys who tore right into him and left him crying. Azia walked in with a gun, she began to dragged in somone else..._


	2. Marley the Wolf and (A glee Member)

_**Red Moon**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part two**_

_Several months before the endgame. _

_**Marley POV**_

_**I spent New Years Day not partying but on a cold hard floor with a cage around me. I pick this up from my father's side and damn Kitty must be psychic or something because around the time I was heading for my first change, she knew it. **_

_**She knew how self-concious I were feel about myself as I get used to everything about who I really am. She knew it, now I'm different, I'm going to thepary and now that I'm getting better I accept who I really am. **_

_**The changes have gotten less painful and momma comes down with a change of clothes as well as Breakfast. What people think about when it's New Years Day? All i could think about is that next year I don't want it to be during a full moon...**_

_**Marley POV(22 days Later) **_

_**I know I shouldn't laugh at someone getting shot down but after all the times Tina has been mean to me, fuck her!**_

_**Yep I'm laughing on the inside of course as I walk down the hall high on asking Jake to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I have trouble with school; it's the fact I smell so many things around here. Most of all ever since I changed I could duck when someone is about to throw a slushee at me. I walk down very confident but I inhale the scent of the two jerks who was trying to slushee me and one of these days they will be hunted by me on all fours with lots of fur. **_

_**NO POV**_

_**Marley and Jake were at a diner where Jake's mom had the night off but got a table for Marley and him.**_

_**The She-wolf in human dressing order a Cheeseburger and French Fries. "You've been so different lately." Jake said and Marley replied, "Let's Just say around the holiday, I got in touch with myself." Jake laughed a little and said, "It looks good on you." **_

_**It's like they kept talking about so many things that day and when the food came she smell something. She took off the burger and it was bloody if Marley had eaten it. It were have been embarssing and while the wolf could take it, If she kissed Jake then he could get sick. **_

_**It was then Jake notice it too and so since this was his mother's diner they discreetly told the waitress about what happened.**_

_**"You must have a good nose to find that." Jake said and Marley smirk because she only wanted to protect her mate. **_

_**Tina was walking home to meet with someone. It was a location that she were never go to. As she sat there, she was joined by the same person who several months later wish she never gotten involved with. **_

_**Present...**_

_**"You were like family Tina! How could YOU?!" Santana yelled as she stood over her as Azia had just dragged her in. **_


End file.
